Smash Into You
by Kt luvs
Summary: Clark and Lana both know they should tell the other exactly how they feel about each other. But when disaster strikes will it be too late? First Smallville Fanfic. Clana. R&R :


**Okay, I'm kind of knew to Smallville but having watched the first season I can honestly say I'm addicted : D**

**So I thought I'd give a Smallville Fanfic a try. This doesn't really fit in with the story line for the show so there's no real place in any season it belongs. It's just an idea as to how Clark and Lana could finally get together and whenever I listen to this song now I can't help but immediately think of Clana. I also have no idea if earth quake's happen in Kansas but please, just go with it : )**

**Review please. Constructive criticism welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything related to it. Nor do I own 'Smash into You' by Beyonce. **

**Smash Into You**

"Clark?" The young man turned at the sound of his name being called by her ever so sweet voice. "Your mom said you'd be in here." She smiled as she began walking up the stairs of his barn. "Then again, I could have guessed as much considering you're always here." The honey sweet laugh escaped her lips and he could feel his heart speed up at the sound. He laughed with her.

"Yeah," he stated unsure as to what to say next. She glanced down as his penetrating eyes met hers. "Uh, what's up Lana?"

"I actually wanted to see if you were going to the parade tomorrow...?" Her question hung in the air. His mouth opened slightly as if he were wondering the best way to answer. Lana swung back and forth on her feet slightly as she awaited his response. Was she asking him on a date? Truth be told, she didn't even know.

"Umm yeah, I was going..." He watched her intently for her reaction. Her eyes lit up slightly and that beautiful grin crossed her face.

"Good." She stated. "I guess I'll see you there?" Her bright brown eyes held a hope in them. His heart raced faster and the butterflies began flying in small, fast circles in his stomach.

"Yeah, of course." Both stood there staring at each other with matching grins after Clark had finished his sentence. Clark willed himself to do something. Say anything. Do anything. His head was screaming at him to lean down and attach his lips to hers, to tell her of his love and to tell her the truth...about everything. Instead, he looked away. Ever the gentleman. "Do you need a ride?"

"What? Oh, no, that's okay. Nell and I are driving down early to get the Talon set up and everything." He nodded his head slightly disheartened. "Do you think you could help me clean up? I can get us some drinks and stuff when it's all closed? I'm sure Nell will just want to get home..." She was rambling although Clark didn't seem to be paying any attention to it. His grin grew.

"Sure, that'd be great."

...

"What is going on in here?" Martha Kent asked as she walked into her son's room. She picked up a trail of blue, red and black shirts. "Clark?" she laughed slightly as she saw him holding another blue shirt to his chest.

"Is this okay? Or do you think it's too dressy for the parade?" he asked. Martha laughed again as she pushed her way through all the clothes strewn around the floor.

"It's not like you to care about what you're wearing." His mother stated her eyebrows raised.

"I uh," he blushed slightly. "I have a date." He stated turning back to the mirror.

"A date?" Martha sat down on his bed. "With Lana?" she smirked as she watched how he sheepishly nodded.

"Not exactly." He spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Actually it probably isn't a date at all. I'm just going to help her clean up a bit after the parade."

"Yeah...clean up." Martha's smirk grew as she laughed once more. Clark turned to his mother seriously.

"Yes mom. Clean up. That's it." Clark turned back to the mirror with a grin.

"Yes, Clark and that's why you just said it was a 'date'," she air quoted. "And why you're panicking on what to wear." She spoke sarcastically. He laughed with her and nodded in the direction of the door. "Okay, okay, I get it. You want to prepare alone." His eyes narrowed on her playfully. "I'd go with the blue shirt though, it really brings out your eyes." She winked as she left the room. "We're leaving in ten minutes!" she called back.

Clark slid the blue shirt over his muscular form and admired himself in the mirror. His hands went up to his hair and he tried to flatten it down slightly. No point, it never did anything. Sighing he turned away, a smile on his face. "I have a date with Lana Lang."

...

By the time the Kent's drove to the Smallville parade, the entire town was swarming with people. Jonathon and Martha both made their way to a few old friends whilst Clark looked around for Pete or Chloe. Children were playing with toys they had won at some game or another and the parade cars were preparing to begin moving down the main street.

"Clark!" Clark turned hearing Chloe's voice from behind. "We've been looking all over for you." She indicated to herself and Pete. "Apparently one of the cars had some problems and almost exploded."

"Seriously?" Clark questioned as the three began pushing their way through the large crowds.

"No, not seriously. She's exaggerating again." Pete rolled his eyes. "The thing wouldn't start and then they opened the bonnet and there was all this smoke." Clark laughed.

"That's the best story you could find Chloe?" Chloe's eyes narrowed on her best friend.

"Yes Clark. Well, for now at least." Chloe's eyes scanned over the crowds. "There has to be something." She mumbled more to herself than the boys.

"Chloe? Don't you think that just this once, we could have a nice, normal day out with no looking for stories or 'wall of weird' things?" Pete asked as Chloe led the way across the street.

"I'm a reporter. There's no such thing as a nice, normal day out. Especially in Smallville." She stated as she opened the doors to The Talon.

"She has a point there." Clark pointed out. The group had never seen The Talon so busy. There were no seats spare and the queue to the cash desk weaved to the door.

"Let's get some coffees to go..." Chloe said as they joined the seemingly never ending queue.

Clark's eyes glanced over the crowd trying to spot Lana. He saw her aunt at one of the tables but couldn't see the exotic brunette anywhere. Finally, his eyes landed on her as she walked out of the back door. A smile was on her pretty face even though her hair was matted to her forehead slightly and you could see the stress surrounding her. She seemed to be serving the customers at lightning speed. He laughed to himself wondering what would happen if he took over and _literally _began serving the customers at lightning speed.

"What's the joke?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Clark smiled down at her.

"Oh-kay." Chloe's eyes rolled as she turned back to face the person in front of her. Finally the queue dispersed and it was the small group's turn. "Busy today eh Lana?" Chloe grinned at her friend.

Lana wiped her hand across her forehead. "Oh God yeah." She sighed. "What can I get you?" her eyes landed on Clark and she smiled.

"Just our usual please." Chloe answered not noticing the look being passed between Clark and Lana.

"Sure." She said as she turned away from Clark at last. A few moments later Lana returned with the steaming coffee. "Clark? Is it still okay to help clean up later?" she questioned. He nodded, a little over enthusiastically. "Okay cool. Just stop by whenever." She grinned at him.

The three waved goodbye to Lana and began walking along the busy street again. "Cleaning with Lana eh?" Pete's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Clark slapped him gently on the shoulder.

"It's not like that."

"Of course it's not." Pete laughed as he sped up to catch up with Chloe. "Umm what's the rush?" he laughed as she again seemed to speed up her pace.

"Over there." She pointed to where a large group of people had gathered, all staring directly at one spot. "I want to see what's so interesting." She mumbled as she pushed and shoved people out of way.

Chloe, Clark and Pete all stopped in confusion when they saw what it was the crowd were staring at. "Uhh, what are we looking at?" Pete asked. Clark shrugged.

"No idea..." Clark replied. Chloe pushed more people out of her way as she continued moving forward.

"Can't you, you know, use your x-ray vision?" Pete mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. Clark laughed and focused ahead of them.

"There's a crack in the road..." He stated still confused. "But what's so special about a crack?" Before Pete could even come up with an answer Chloe forced her way back through the crowd.

"There's a crack in the road." She stated. The boys nodded.

"That's...it?" Pete queried. Chloe sighed as she reached for her camera.

"Look." She held the camera in front of them. "It's bigger than a usual crack. They're thinking there might have been an earth quake or something." Clark's forehead furrowed in confusion again.

"If there was an earth quake wouldn't we have felt it?"

"Exactly."

...

"It's calmed down then?" Lana looked up at the voice and noticed Clark's dashing smile.

She laughed. "Yeah, it's been crazy." She removed the small apron from around her waist and indicated to a table close by. "Wanna sit?" Clark's lips twitched as he nodded. "So, what's all this about an earth quake?"

"Oh, there's this large crack that's appeared and someone said it might have been an earth quake. Don't worry, Chloe's working on it." Lana laughed at his joke.

"But, surely if there was an earth quake we'd have felt it?"

"That's what I said and practically everyone else. It's probably nothing." He shrugged and smiled.

Lana's eyes sparkled as she looked over him. She wondered if her feelings for him were obvious. The way she always wanted him to be truthful with her, the way she looked at him and the way she'd always try to spend as much time with him as possible; surely, those were pretty clear tell tale signs that she was crazy about him; that she loved him. She wanted to tell him what she felt for him. She wanted to tell him that he was charming, charismatic, mysterious, smart, caring, loving, gorgeous, stunning and just amazing, but she was just as afraid as he was.

"Lana?" She blinked and looked down sheepishly, embarrassed he had caught her.

"Sorry, must have dazed." He laughed at her, his dazzling blue eyes shining. "Clark, can I ask you a question?" She took a deep breath. Be brave Lana. You can do this.

"Sure." The way he smiled made her want to lean across the table and kiss him with all her being. It was perfect. He was perfect.

She took another deep breath. "You'd always tell me the truth right?" His smile faded as he nodded. "Then tell me exactly what you feel..." her eyes widened. Do it. Just ask. "Umm, how you feel about...how you feel about..." she sighed. "You know what, just forget it." She smiled as she stood up from the table and walked back to the cash desk. Clark immediately stood up and gently grabbed her wrist, turning her back to face him.

"Lana...what is it?" His face was dangerously close to hers. He could feel her breath on his face and his lips were inches away from hers.

"Clark...I..." her lips glanced from his eyes to his lips. She wondered what it would feel like to have his lips on her own.

"What?" he whispered his voice suddenly low.

"I..." She blinked for a few seconds longer than usual. This was it. She _would _tell him. It was time. After everything they'd been through together, it was finally _their _time to be together. "I..."

A crash stopped her thoughts and made Clark pull back. People in the room started screaming and ran out in a panic. "What's going on?" she questioned. Clark turned to answer when suddenly the entire room began to shake. Lana lost her balance and she fell to the ground. Clark turned and knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he shouted as loud bangs and crashes were heard from outside. She nodded as she allowed him to lift her back to his feet.

"What's going on?" she asked as the room shook again. She ignored the sensation of his hand wrapped around her waist as she tried to continue standing.

"I don't know." Another loud crash was heard outside. The room shook even more. Cups and plates fell from where they were situated and fell to the ground in a crash. Both Clark and Lana looked up in shock as they heard a creek. The beam above them shuddered and snapped. Clark quickly responded and pushed Lana under the closest table. The beam landed on the floor with a loud thud. "You have to stay here." Clark ordered as he made to move away from under the table. Lana's eyes widened as she stared agape.

"What? No Clark it's not safe!" she shouted. Her hands grabbed his.

"I have to make sure my parents and Chloe and Pete are okay..." his eyes urgently glanced outside.

"Please don't leave me here!" she shouted, her eyes filling with tears. She was scared. Probably more scared than when she was flying in that tornado. She realised however, that the reason she was more scared was not because she was scared for her life, but she was scared for Clark's life.

"You'll be safe here." He stated, his hands grasping hers tighter. He didn't want to leave her but he could help.

"Clark..." she whispered.

Almost as suddenly as the earth quake happened Clark had pulled Lana towards him and attached his lips to her own. "I'm coming right back to get you. Okay?" he said as he pulled away from her. "I promise." Before she could respond he was gone, as fast as lightning.

...

The entire town was in chaos. The earth quake seemed to have finally passed although buildings were still collapsing. Clark had found his parents and luckily they had not been hurt. Both Chloe and Pete were also unharmed. He stood with the small group on the side of the road.

"I need to find Lana." He said. Martha's hand reached forward and grabbed him as he began walking away.

"Be careful Clark." She said seriously. He nodded and began walking normally back in the direction of the Talon; with so many people around he thought it best not to use his super speed. As he turned a corner he found the road had been blocked off.

"What's going on?" he asked a police officer that was stood close by.

"A few buildings collapsed. It's too dangerous to pass through, they're extremely unstable."

Clark's heart started beating faster as fear flooded through him. "What about the Talon?" he questioned, shaking uncontrollably.

"That was the first to go."

Clark's heart stopped beating and he froze. Lana was in there. _His _Lana. He promised he'd be right back and he didn't keep it. He had to get in there. He had to find her. She had to be okay. She just _had _to be. "Did anyone get out?" he asked as he continued to stare in the direction of the Talon.

"They managed to get through the rubble to get some people out. But some are buried and it's just too dangerous."

"Lana."

He made up his mind in under a second. He was going to save her. Ensuring no one was looking he raced forward, his only thoughts on Lana Lang.

**Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground**

**I should, I find myself in love racing the Earth**

**And I'm soaked in your love**

**And love was right in my path in my grasp**

**And me and you belong**

**I wanna run, run smash into you**

**I wanna run, run smash into you**

Once he reached the Talon he realised the doorway had completely collapsed. The policemen surrounding the area hadn't even noticed him, nor did they notice when he lifted a large piece of the building out of the way. It was dark and dusty as he climbed through. He heard faint calls for help from deeper within and he knew that he was now the only one who could save the people inside.

He tried to call out Lana's name but found the dust had made his throat dry up. Using his x-ray vision he glanced around and noticed there were at least ten people trapped. He looked to where he thought he had left Lana and saw that there was no one there now. _Where are you Lana? _

Clark knew time was of the essence and he was wasting it. He focused on the people closest to him and used his strength to move debris out of the way. If he created a walkway or tunnel everyone would be able to climb out themselves and he wouldn't have to walk them out and then come back in. If the police saw him come out they would forcefully stop him from going back in.

After what seemed to be hours he had helped and successfully got most of the people out. They had been incredibly thankful to him and none seemed to wonder how on earth he had got in or at least lifted the debris out of their way. He still had not found Lana though and his panic was beginning to take over.

"Help." His head snapped to the side at the sound. He listened again hoping he wasn't imagining things. "Please." The person coughed and called out again.

"Lana?" Clark called as he began pushing his way towards the voice.

"Clark?" The voice was barely a whisper. He had to move quicker. "Clark, I can't move." She didn't sound in pain, that he was thankful for. Finally his eyes landed on her. She was under the counter top but there were pieces of debris blocking her in. "Clark." She smiled when she finally saw him. She watched in pure amazement and shock as she saw him lift the away the block as if it weighed no more than feather. He dropped it to the ground with a large crash.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he knelt back down to her height. She nodded in bewilderment.

"How did you...?" she questioned staring at the large cement he had just moved.

"Later." He simply stated as he began leading the way out of the building.

"Wait." She called stopping him in his tracks. "Earlier, you kissed me." she stated. He turned to her and laughed.

"We're going to do this _here? Now?" _She shrugged. "Yes, I kissed you."

"Why?" Again he laughed.

"Is it not obvious?" she shrugged once more. He couldn't believe he was about to confess his love for her in a building that looked as if it were about to collapse around them. He sighed. "I love you. Now, let's get out of here."

**It flows, what I hear no one else has to know**

**Cause' I know that what we have is worth first place in gold**

**And I'm soaked in your love**

**And love is right in my path in my grasp**

**And me and you belong**

**And I wanna run, run smash into you**

**I wanna run, run, smash into you, smash into you**

As they were climbing out of the building the entire structure shuddered. "Another earth quake?" Lana questioned as her grip on Clark's hand tightened.

"I don't think so." He replied, his eyes glancing around him. "The whole place is going to collapse. We need to get of here quickly." He urgently pulled Lana over the rubble.

"Help!" They froze hearing the cry for help. The building shuddered again just as the person called out once more.

"Lana, get out." Clark ordered as he dropped her hand and turned around. Her eyes widened in fear.

"No Clark, we have to get out." Her small hands grabbed both of his and her eyes pleaded with him.

"I can't leave someone in here." She closed her eyes as a tear escaped. She knowing it was the right thing to do. "I'll be okay." His fingers gently lifted her head to get her to look at him. "I've wanted this for so long Lana." He stated as her hands rested lightly on his chest. She nodded. "I guess it took something as crazy as this for it to happen. But I am completely in love with you and when we get out of here, I'd really like to take you out...on a date." She smiled through the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I'd _really _like that." She whispered. He smiled and nodded in the direction of the way out.

"Go."

...

As soon as Lana walked out of the Talon she was covered in a blanket and an ambulance crew led her in the direction of the ambulance. They checked her over, not listening to her assurance that she felt fine and was fine. As they finally released her she was told to stand behind the barriers.

"Lana!" As soon as Lana had turned around she was engulfed in a hug by Martha Kent. "Oh thank God you're okay." She said as she finally let go of the young girl. "Where's Clark?" she asked looking around. Lana's smile fell.

"As we were leaving we heard someone else so he went to help them..." she mumbled turning her attention back to the Talon.

Martha's eyes turned to her husband in worry. "He'll be fine." Jonathon stated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

As soon as the words escaped Jonathon's mouth a loud thud was heard as the Talon completely collapsed. Lana's heart stopped. _Clark. _Her eyes welled up with tears and she gripped the blanket that was surrounding her tighter. No one around was talking or really doing anything but gape at the now nonexistent Talon.

As the minutes went by Lana took tentative steps forward. She willed and begged Clark to emerge through the dust. The Kent's next to her had engulfed each other in a hug. "Please." She begged as she continually watched the building.

Just as she was beginning to lose hope two figures emerged from the cloud of dust. Her breath hitched as she saw him. He didn't look harmed in any way, in face the only way you'd think he had been in there would be due to the dust covering him and the small rips in his shirts and jeans. His eyes landed on her and a smile covered his face.

She pushed her way through a gap in the barriers and she let the blanket drop from her shoulders. He was walking towards her as if in slow motion. He was being too slow, she wanted to be in his strong arms so, and she ran.

**Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground**

**I should, I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth**

**And I'm soaked in your love**

**And love is right in my path in my grasp**

**And me and you belong**

**And I wanna run, run smash into you**

**I'm willing to run smash into you**

**I'm willing to run, run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**I'm willing run, run, smash into you**

As she reached him she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist. "I was so worried." She whispered. He smiled as he sniffed her hair; she'd never smelt better to him.

"I told you I'd be okay." He mumbled. She pulled away suddenly and looked directly at him.

"How though?" she questioned. He laughed.

"I'll tell you _everything_ on our date." He whispered as he leant down to attach his lips to hers.

"Everything?" she questioned curiously.

"Lana...later." he whispered.

"Okay." She replied as she pulled back to hug him tightly. She pulled back again and he looked at her in confusion. "I haven't told you something." She said a smile playing at her lips. "But I love you too."

He grinned and kissed her once more. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." She shook her head.

"I think I do. It's probably just as long as I've waited to hear you say it."

"Well then, I love you Lana."

**I wanna to run, run, smash into you**

**I'm willing to run, run, smash into you.**

**I'm not really sure about the ending. I don't think it's my best work either. But it's a start. I'll probably write more Smallville one shots in the future : )**

**Review please : )**


End file.
